Duo Maxwell Turns Country
by Fancy Face
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. Duo fans please don't hate me for this one. LOL! *sweatdrops*


****

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm on a little Duo kick right now so sue me. That's no thanks to my friend Showndra Ridge who got me liking the guy! I don't know if I should thank her or kill her for that. Anyway: I would like to state that this fic is not making fun of anyone who likes country. I love country. I'm a country girl through and through. Just like to point that out just in case I get flames or something. Also, I know I have a few other fics that are like this but I couldn't resist doing this one. This idea just popped into my head one day when I was listening to Billy Gilman. Hope you guys enjoy the fic. It's all in fun.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing! INJUSTICE!

****

Beta By: Showndra Ridge

****

Duo Maxwell Turns Country:

By: Fancy Face

He had no idea that it would happen to him but it had. Much to his dismay it did. Duo Maxwell turned country. At first his taste in music was the hard core stuff but one of his friends (who shall remain nameless at this point of time) got him hooked on the country genre. So, far the other G-boys didn't know and Duo didn't want them to know.

One after noon Duo found himself alone in the current safe house he and the others were staying at. He didn't mind being alone at all. In fact, he loved it. Now, he could find a radio, and put in some country, and of course blast it with out getting yelled at.

He went to his room to get his latest CD that he had bought a few days ago. When he had brought it home he had to hide it so the others wouldn't see it. If they did, he would never hear the end of it. It was Billy Gilman's CD: One Voice. Billy Gilman was becoming one of his favorite country artists. The kid could sing.

Duo found a stereo, turned it on, and placed the CD in it. He turned it to one of his favorite tracks, and turned the volume on max. Before he pushed play he ran back into his room. "Can't forget these!" he said as he grabbed a pair of cowboy boots and a cowboy hat that was under his bed. He had bought these items the items the same day he bought the CD. Duo put them on and then went back to where the stereo was. Then he finally pushed PLAY.

Now, since there was no one around, Duo started dancing, and singing. His singing was a little bit off key. Okay, make that a lot off key, and his dancing wasn't so great either...

__

"He swallered a frog and hollered yum-yum   
He slid down the hillside and darted his tongue   
He entered the garden on this bright moonlight night   
Then he stopped in his tracks it was love at first sight   
  
He said My skin is black, your skin is green   
You dwell in a garden I live by a stream   
Although I'm short and stocky and you're long and lean   
I've got a crush on you   
Then he squeezed her tighter and tighter and tighter   
I've got a crush on you   
  
He said I'm a king snake and you'll be my queen   
With a butler and serpents and your own private stream   
And if you refuse me it would be such a shame   
'Cause I'm so tired of doing my own fang   
  
Then he squeezed her tighter   
To excite her and delight her   
Oh I've got a crush on you   
And I'll be back tomorrow   
  
Next day when he got there a two-legged man   
Was holding sweet green thing in his big human hand   
A long jet of water shot out of her nose   
Ol' king snake had fallen in love with a hose   
  
He said My skin is black your skin is green   
You dwell in a garden I live by a stream   
Although your made of plastic I think your fantastic   
And I've got a crush on you   
But I don't think it's going to work out..."

The song had finally ended and he was going to push STOP and hide his country things so that it looked like nothing had happened. However, he wasn't fast enough.

"Maxwell, what in the bloody hell were you just doing?" Duo turned to see that the other G-boys had returned home. They all had shocked looks on their faces.

Duo tried to play it cool. "What? You never heard a guy sing before?"

"Yeah, but not as bad as you, and with that god awful music." Heero said to him.

"I thought you didn't like that kind of music Duo." replied Trowa.

"Well, I didn't but someone got me hooked on it!" as he said this he glared at Quatre.

Everyone turned to him. "This is your doing?" asked Wufei.

Quatre answered: "Well... I didn't know he was going to take it that far."

"Wait, since when do you like country?" asked Trowa.

"I have for awhile now, and I just don't listen to classical. People are allowed to listen to other types of music you know."

"Not that crap." Heero said. He then added: "You are going to die now, you know this right?"

"Epp!" Quatre went and hid behind Trowa.

"I'll take care of you later Winner but first..." Heero put his hand in his pocket and started to pull something out.

"Whoa... Whoa! I don't need to die over this man!" said Duo. He didn't know Heero was not going to pull the gun on him.

"Like I would waste a bullet on you." Heero told him as he revealed what he had pulled from his pocket. It was a lot of cash.

"Hey, what's that for?" asked Duo.

Heero handed over the cash to Duo. "Singing and dancing lessons. You need them, badly." with that said he and the other G-boys left to go about their own business.

Duo heard Quatre snicker to himself as he left. When they were gone, he started to hit his head with his hand over and over again while saying: "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" when he was done he added: "Okay, ow. Now, I know why people don't do that..." He then sighed to himself: "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to hear the end of this one?"

He then went to put the country stuff away, never to bring it out again. Well, at least for awhile anyway.

****

Fin

[Song: The Snake Song, By: Billy Gilman]


End file.
